SCP-2006
SCP-2006 «SCP-2006 представляет собой аномальную сферическую сущность диаметром около 50 сантиметров в состоянии по умолчанию. Заявленная цель SCP-2006 - вызвать чувство страха и / или ужаса у максимально возможного числа людей. Для достижения этой цели SCP-2006 обладает способностью изменять свою форму, массу, объем, плотность, химическую структуру и голос в любую желаемую форму. В настоящее время нет никакого известного способа повредить SCP-2006. Степень его способности изменять форму неизвестна, и в настоящее время считается неограниченным ". В игре вы будете появляться в Heavy Containment в камере 2006 года. Он владеет ножом, который может нанести серьезный урон, если поблизости. После того, как цель 2006 года была убита, он может превратиться в жертву с помощью планшетного устройства. Когда он преобразуется, в 2006 году будут все атрибуты человека, в которого он только что трансформировался, однако тег имени будет невидимым. Это будет означать, что вы можете различить, есть ли SCP-2006 или нет, что дает шанс на запуск. Information * Some people call it the most underrated SCP, as it can lure players into it. * It's HP nears the average player's. * If stabbed by the knife a few times, you will die. * There is a bug where if you use the tablet and click at the wrong time, you will be stuck permanently. Personal Guide Due to its average speed and average damage alongside his transformation abilities, in my personal opinion, it is very underrated. Since you can outrun him, it is best to close doors behind you to slow down others so you have the ability to get them. You could also camp as a second option near the checkpoint/entrance zone elevator, but the progress may be very slow. When you transform, it is best to choose a scientist or higher. If you choose a Class-D, MTF will either shoot you or the scientists will. You should not let this happen because they might either space out and shoot you or run away, allowing their escape. If you choose a scientist morph, When MTF spawns during the game, they will choose not to shoot you, instead come towards you. Once they come to you, get out your knife and strike. Doing this correctly and having people not know who you actually are, you should kill a couple of people. Personal Rating Kill Performance - 7/10 - How well does it kill? Referring to his average speed and damage, outrunning is as easy as cake. However, due to luring with transformations, he can get players if they do not realize quick enough. Game Performance - 6/10 - Is it game ending? Again, referring to his average speed and damage, he will most likely camp or rely on his luring. Smart enough people know to run when they notice a missing nametag. Entertainment Performance - 9/10 - How fun is it? When you transform and people just come up to you unknowingly, you can just get a sense of comical relief as they die. Skill Required - Average - How much skill is needed? Since you have basic speed with a damaging knife, it's not that hard to know how much skill is needed. Along with camping and the ability to lure, it's great to play as the average player Personal Rating - A Since it's extremely average with a burst damage short-ranged weapon, it would be just a B. However, due to its unique abilities to transform into its victims with great camping requisites and luring capabilities, killing people is much more efficient than just chasing them around. This is one of the more greater Average SCPs. Category:SCPs